The present invention relates generally to an ion generator.
A portable ion generator is disclosed in German laid-open application (DE-OS) No. 28 22 228, comprising a high-tension source arranged in a housing, with a needle-shaped high-tension electrode projecting from the housing. That ion generator which serves as an anti-static device, provides that a periodic sequence of separate positive or negative charge pulses is generated, to ionise the ambient air. While the high-tension electrode which is electrically conductively connected to the high-tension source projects out of the housing, the counterelectrode which is at an electrical potential that is opposite to the high-tension electrode is simply formed in that arrangement by the ground potential of the electrical circuit for producing the high tension. The counterelectrode is therefore not of a specific configuration but is merely disposed in the interior of the housing so that when the generator is switched on, an electrical field is produced between the high-tension needle electrode and the housing. As mentioned above, that ion generator acts as an antistatic device for discharging static electricity on audio discs. It can also be used for discharging static electricity for example on papers which are used in electrostatic photocopiers, for removing static electricity from labels on plastic material surfaces, and for applying paint and primer agents to plastic material motor vehicle bodies.
In another form of ion generator as disclosed in German published specification (DE-AS) No. 25 21 179, a gas discharge lamp, in particular a fluorescent lamp, is to be connected to mains alternating voltage, which means that that ion generator can be used only in conjunction with a mains connection, as a quasi-stationary generator. As the ion generation rate decreases in an over-proportional manner, with increasing distance from the ion generator, the effectiveness of a stationary ion generator of that kind is satisfactory only in the direct vicinity thereof, its effectiveness at even a relatively small distance already leaving something to be desired. In order to improve its effectiveness at a greater distance, such an ion generator may be provided with a fan with which the ions generated can be transported over a greater distance. It will be appreciated however that fitting the ion generator with a fan in that way not only gives rise to a considerable amount of structural expenditure but also results in the ion generator being of a larger minimum size, in comparison with a corresponding ion generator without a fan.
Another form of ion generator for the ionisation of ambient air and other gases comprises a high-voltage transformer disposed in the generator housing and two rectifiers, as disclosed in German patent specification No. 2 535 621. In that ioniser, arranged on the high-voltage transformer is a tubular connecting member to which a negative or a positive voltage can be selectively applied. A spray needle unit for ionisation of ambient air or a container for a gas which in its interior may also be provided with a spray needle unit, may be fitted on to the connecting member. The last-mentioned construction of an ion generator with a container is used in particular to fill an injection syringe with positively or negatively ionised gas and to carry out intracutaneous injections with the injection syringe filled with ionised gas. Such intracutaneous injections are used in order to establish to which polarity of the injected ionised gas a patient responds (thus constituting a skin innoculation test). As that ion generator is to be used in conjunction with a gas bottle, it will be apparent that that ion generator is also a stationary item of equipment.
Still another form of ion generator includes a means for producing an air flow and also a means for generating ions, consisting of a tube connected to a high dc voltage, as well as having at least one grid which is disposed downstream of the tube on the air side and which is at a high negative potential, for catching any ions present, of opposite polarity, as disclosed in German published specification (DE-AS) No. 27 33 729. By virtue of using a specific means for producing an air flow, which in particular is in the form of a fan, that ion generator is also a stationary item of equipment with which it is possible to produce, in a room, an atmosphere which enhances the well-being of a person therein.
Swiss patent specification No. 624 302 discloses an apparatus for producing a dc voltage field in the human body. That apparatus comprises a housing having a high-tension source which in turn has a high-tension electrode and a counterelectrode. The high-tension electrode is in the form of a carrying or support element with which the apparatus can be supported or worn on the human body, preferably being in the form of a neck chain. In that apparatus, the counterelectrode is arranged in an electrically insulated fashion by virtue of its being provided in the interior of the housing of the apparatus, and cast into plastic material. The support element in the form of a neck chain is at one potential of the high-tension source, that is to say, the potential of the high-tension electrode, so that an electrical field which originates from the counterelectrode in the housing is produced in the region within the neck chain; that field does not provide for ionisation of the ambient air, but is intended to enhance the well-being of the person wearing the apparatus, as a result of the electrical field passing through the body of that person.
An apparatus for producing an ionised air jet is disclosed in German published specification (DE-AS) No. 12 81 602. That apparatus has a housing which is disposed around a conductive needle, wherein a conductive annular member is arranged on the housing at the air discharge opening of the apparatus and projects beyond said opening in such a way that an electrical discharge generated between the conductive needle and the air discharge opening by a high voltage embraces an element of volume which flares outwardly in a conical configuration in the housing. Therein the conductive needle is disposed on the axis of the bore of the housing and provided between the needle and the conductive annular member is a sleeve which comprises insulating material and which is extended conically outwardly at the air discharge opening. That apparatus is connected to a compressed air source in order to produce a sufficiently fast jet of air through the air discharge opening. With that apparatus it is possible to remove static charges from an object and at the same time to blow away from the surface of the object, particles of dust which are electrostatically attracted thereto. In addition that apparatus can neutralise static discharges both on the contaminating matter and also on the object to be cleaned.